I need You
by Sih
Summary: Matthew encontrou o verdadeiro reconhecimento onde menos esperava.


Ele encontrou o verdadeiro reconhecimento onde menos esperava.

~x~

Continuava sentado com a cabeça apoiada na mesa. Quem iria se importar se ele não prestasse atenção na fala de Alfred? E, santo Deus, como Alfred falava! O americano parecia um padre rezando em latim para um bando de hereges que não estavam nem ai para a dita 'salvação'. Mas ele continuava, cada vez mais convencido de que suas palavras serviriam para salvar o mundo de mais um inimigo terrível.

Alfred era tão cansativo... E hipócrita! Tudo bem, o americano era seu irmão e Matthew às vezes se sentia culpado por pensar essas coisas, mas dessa vez, aquele amante de fast food havia passado dos limites.

O americano estava em pé, gesticulando freneticamente enquanto tentava convencer os demais a apoiá-lo em uma pesquisa extremamente desnecessária sobre como montar plataformas militares na Lua.

- Afinal, nunca se sabe quando um alienígena de outra galáxia poderá nos atacar e acabar com nosso planeta!

- Claro, claro... Por que você não constrói um muro ao redor da Terra e distribui soldados a cada dois metros para atirar nos invasores? – Debochou Gael, enquanto ouvia as risadas dos demais presentes.

- Você acha que os alieníginas são tão burros a ponto de serem barrados por um simples muro como aqueles seus imigrantes?

- Hijo de la puta !

E mais uma vez a reunião fora interrompida naquele dia para que Alfred pudesse rir enquanto corria ao redor da mesa com o mexicano logo atrás prometendo levar sua cabeça numa bandeja para casa.

Depois de ouvir Ludwig suspirar e anunciar meia hora de intervalo até as coisas se acalmarem, Matthew decidiu sair da sala de reuniões e dar uma caminhada para esquecer da cena ridícula de seu irmão gritando a quem quisesse ouvir o quanto iria aumentar a segurança de suas fronteiras se Gael continuasse a ameaçá-lo.

O canadense, abraçado a Kumajirou, passou por algumas nações que conversavam perto da porta sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentá-las, até porque, de que adiantaria? O tempo passou e Canadá continuava a ser ignorado – quando não era confundido com Alfred. Se bem que agora isso não era tão importante para ele... Matthew aprendeu a conviver debaixo da sobra americana, escondindo atrás das decisões de seu irmão e acenando positivamente quando sentia o olhar do mesmo sobre si de forma a encorajá-lo. Era assim que o loiro vivia e via sua vida passar: através do reflexo azul dos olhos de Alfred.

Matthew continuou a caminhar pelo corredor, que a medida que se distanciava da grande sala de reuniões, ficava cada vez mais deserto. Ele conhecia cada detalhe daquela casa, todas as janelas, o balançar das cortinas sob o vento do outono, o tom avermelhado do grande tapete que as vezes tinha a impressão de não ter fim e, principalmente, a decoração da porta que dava para o jardim principal. Não era a toa que ela possuia uma grande folha de Plátano entalhada em seu corpo, afinal, o encontro das nações fora programado para acontecer em suas terras.

Ainda que em casa, o canadense conseguia ser totalmente ignorado.

Canadá se dirigiu ao grande jardim e contemplou mais uma vez o efeito que o vento fazia sobre os plátanos milimetricamente plantados naquele lugar. Sentiu Kumajirou se remexer em seus braços num pedido mudo para descer e, largando o pequeno urso polar no chão, não pode deixar de sorrir ao assistí-lo tentar alcançar uma folha que recém havia se desprendido e pairava no ar como se fugisse das patinhas peludas que tentavam agarrá-la.

Caminhando letamente até um balanço preso em uma das árvores, Matthew passou a embalar-se despreocupadamente, fechando os olhos para poder sentir a brisa que ficava cada vez mais forte contra seu rosto a medida que atingia um pouco mais de altura e assim ficou por um longo tempo até decidir abrir os olhos novamente.

Primeiro, encontrou Kumajirou rolando por entre as folhas caidas no chão. Depois, a visão que teve quase o fez cair do balanço tamanho foi o susto que levou.

Alfred estava olhando fixamente para o canadense, escorado na porta, acompanhando os movimentos pouco sincronizados que Matthew realizava para tentar parar de balançar. Achando graça do esforço de seu irmão, o americano começou a se dirigir ao encontrou de Matthew e, num movimento firme, segurou as correntes do balanço, interrompendo seu movimento.

- Mattie, isso me fez lembrar da vez em que eu te salvei balanço lá de casa quando ainda éramos criança... – O brilho nostálgico nos olhos de América era tão intenso que Matthew teve que esboçar um pequeno sorriso como forma de agradecimento ao ato 'heróico' de seu irmão. O canadense se levantou do balanço e se surpreendeu quando Alfred, rindo alegremente, tomara seu lugar no brinquedo.

- A-Alfred, a reunião... – O canadense apontou para a porta do jardim, porém, logo seu braço fora puxado e Matthew caiu sentado no colo de Alfred, que aproveitou a deixa começou a se embalar junto com o irmão. Matthew agarrou-se ao corpo do americano com medo de cair, pedindo para que ele parasse com aquela brincadeira e o deixasse pegar Kumajirou e voltar para a sala de reuniões.

- Hey, don't worry, I'm here... – Sussurrou o americano, fazendo o menor estremecer em seu colo. - I'm always here...

- Alfred...

América diminuiu a velocidade do balanço para poder encarar Matthew e logo depois encostar seus lábios nos do canadense. Uma de suas mãos se dirigiram a nuca enquanto a outra circulava a cintura do menor, fazendo este estremecer mais uma vez enquanto tentava entender o que Alfred estava fazendo.

Após o beijo, o americano encostou sua testa na de Matthew, enquanto aparentemente tentava processar o que acabara de fazer.

Os dois realmente pareciam estar pensando a mesma coisa.

- O-o que foi isso, brother?

- Eu não sei... Mas esses últimos dias serviram para eu enxergar o quanto você é importante para mim, Mattie. E já faz um tempo que eu não consigo mais te enxergar apenas como um _irmão_.

América iniciou outro beijo, dessa vez correspondido prontamente pelo seu irmão, que passou os braços em volta do pescoço americano de maneira possessiva.

O canadense sentia que aquilo era muito errado.

Afinal, eles eram irmãos!

Mas sentia igualmente o abraço carinhoso de Alfred esquentar-lhe o corpo, protegendo-o do mesmo vento que minutos atrás fora responsável por derrubar várias folhas no jardim que observava solitariamente.

Agora, Matthew pode se sentir importante – e protegido – pela primeira vez em sua vida, tendo Alfred como seu 'verdadeiro herói'.

**The End**

**OMG, está escorrendo Maple dessa fic! Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem os erros, meu word passou a não corrigir mais a ortografia – esse computador realmente me odeia .**

**Küssen**

**Sih.**


End file.
